The Awakening
by SammyV5
Summary: With this new power that is Mother and Father have given to him he will live his life to fullest and make the proud and fulfill his dream. lol i know bad summary. 1st fan-fic bare with me plz (Life is crazy right now for me. This story is on hold till further notice)
1. Chapter 1

Edited on: November 7, 2012 12:54 AM (See i care that much that im up till 1:00)

This is my first fan-fiction so plz bear with me. posting chapter 2 soon.

I'm only going to say this once and this is ment for future chapters aswell. I. Don't. Own. Naruto. Got it?

_'thought/flashback'_

"talking"

**"tailed beast/boss"**

Justu/Authors Note(AN)

Chapter 1: The Light

xXx

"Kami, what did I do to deserve this? dattebayo! " thought Naruto out loud as he tried to dodge a couple rounds of senbon needles.

All he wanted was a High rank mission, all he wanted was to show off his "mad ninja skills" to impress the Hokage and his teammates. It was going to be easy; just bring some bridge builder back to his home country safe and sound. Easy right? Well it seems life had other plans. Now they're trying to stay alive while some mysterious ice-using ninja is throwing senbon needles left and right.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" yelled Sasuke as a fireball hit one of the ice mirror with dead-on accuracy. As the steam clears, the mirror appears as if the fireball didn't touch it at all. 'I put almost all of my chakra into that fireball but the mirror doesn't seem to have a scratch!' raged Sasuke.

"These mirrors are infused with chakra. It will take more than just a fireball to melt them." said the masked figure. The person's reflection was in every mirror making Naruto a little freaked out.

"Wait!" exclaimed Naruto, "I have an idea. Teme you better take cover. Kage Bunshin no Justu!(Art of the Shadow Doppelgänger )." An exact copy of Naruto appeared next to him.

"Don't Waste you chakra dobe!", said Sasuke, "All that guy is going to do is destr- wait? Take cover? " The Naruto doppelganger began to run at the mirror at full force and start to emit a white light. "Wait a sec what the fuc-", BOOOOOOOOOOM! Sasuke was cut off with an explosion.

xXx

Kakashi was running at Zabuza with a kunai but almost tripped when a loud explosion shook the brigde. "What the hell!?",Kakashi said startled as he gained his balance." You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent Kakashi " said Zabuza behind.

Kakashi tried to turn around on time but failed as the giant sword cut him in half but then he turned into water. "A Mizu Bushin(Water Clone) eh Kakashi?" Zabuza said before quickly turned around as his sword met the edge of a kunai with a loud Clang! as sparks flew from the friction. " I always keep my eyes on my opponent Zabuza." said Kakashi with his sharingan eye spinning wildly.

xXx

Sakura and Tazuna both fell over from the the explosion. "Sasuke!", Sakura cried out hoping that her crush was okay. "If this keeps up they're going to destroy the reason I hired them to begin with." Tazuna said with anime tears flowing down his face, "My bridge, my beautiful bridge…". Sakura sweat-drops at Tazuna weird antics, "Sasuke, Naruto please be okay…".

xXx

As the smoke clears up Sasuke is on the floor and his clothes are slightly tinged and Naruto looks at the decent size crater the clone made from the explosion. "Dobe! What the hell! Are you trying to kill us both?" Sasuke says angrily, glaring at Naruto with a glare that could melt steel. Naruto rubs the back of his with a sheepish grin of his face,

"Hehe sorry about that teme I didn't think that plan all the way though". "What Technique was that anyways?" asked Sasuke with a bit of interest. 'If I can learn that justu it might help me avenge my clan!' thought Sasuke almost excitedly.

"Oh that? That was Bunshin Daibakuha(Clone Great Explosion). It's pretty much a justu that turn my clone into a bomb. dattebayo!" Naruto said with a goofy grin. Sasuke looked at the crater with a feeling respect and jealousy; respect that Naruto knows such a justu (AN: even though he won't admit it) and jealous that he knows this justu in the first place. "Where did you learn that justu dobe?", Sasuke asked

xXx-_Flashback: Day after Ninja Academy Exam_-xXx

"Yata!" exclaimed Naruto as he was looking at an exact replica of himself. Both Naruto and the clone did a happy dance and high-five each other. "Iruka-sensei will defiantly will pass me now! One more step to being Hokage! dattebayo!" , Naruto exclaimed practically to himself. Naruto started to roll buck up the forbidden scroll but then something caught his eye.

"Hmmm… what's this? Bunshin Daibakuha(Clone Great Explosion)? Let's see what this move does " said Naruto. After reading the instructions on how to do the move the clone which he made before did the appropriate hand-sign and start emit a white light. "Wait a sec… I probably shouldn't be this close to th-" BOOOOOOOM!

xXx-_Flashback End_-xXx

'Hokage-jiji told me it was an S-rank mission (AN: Since Naruto stop Mizuki from taking the Forbidden Scroll, which holds all of the Hidden Leaf's most forbidden and sacred techniques, so it was consider a S-rank mission) and I can't tell anyone about it since its classified information', Naruto remembered, "Sorry teme that's classified information." Sasuke grits his teeth in anger but sees the the ice ninja coming at Naruto with a kunai in his hand. "Naruto look out!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to Naruto's location.

Naruto turn around just to see the ice ninja just about to slash his chest but was shocked to see Sasuke get slahed instead. "Ahhhhhh!", Sasuke yelled as his body fell with a thud! infront of Naruto . Naruto was look at Sasuke's body with a shocked looked then he started to get angry. "Why teme? I could take care of myself! Why did you jump in front of me!?" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face. Sasuke's shirt was dark red and his skin tone was paler than usually. "I don't know", Sasuke coughed "My body just reactioned on its own…." Naruto was looking at the chest wound on Sasuke's chest. He needed medical attention. Naruto was look at Sasuke's body (AN: no Homo lol XP) he noticed Sasuke's eye were a red color with a two black comas (AN: srry I don't what its actually called) in 1 eye and 1 coma in the other.

"Hey teme why are your eyes red" asked Naruto while wiping his eyes. Sasuke seemed shocked at first but then can a look of realization, then sadness. "I must of unlocked my Sharingan (Copy wheel eye) that how I must of seen the ice ninja. Heh figures…. I finally unlock my bloodline but I won't live long enough to use it or get the chance to revenge my clan *cough* *cough*" , Sasuke says but then starts to go in a coughing-fit. Naruto's eyes widen, "Don't say that teme you will be fine. We just got to get you to a hospital."

"I think I'm done for this time dobe" , Sasuke says as his Sharingan starts to deactivate, " Atleast you get live long enough to fulfill your dream uh?". That's the last thing Sasuke says before his eyes are faded grey and body is unmoving. "No…" Naruto says in disbelieve, " No no no no no!".

The ice ninja looks at Naruto with a netural look, "He died honorably. You should be proud to of had a teammate like him but if u don't want end up like him then I suggest u surrender." A red aura started to form around Naruto and the sebon needles start to pop out of his skin. The ice ninja has a shocked look of his face and starts to get his kunai ready. "What kind of justu is this", the ice ninja thinks out loud. Naruto hair starts to look more feral and his canines start to sharper and more defined. His eye color turns from Sea blue to blood red as his whisker-marks get darker and more fera and his pupils turn into slits. He looks at the one of the reflections of the ice ninja's masked face with a deadly glare.

"You killed Sasuke so it would right think it would be the right thing to do is to return the favor and KILL YOU!", Naruto yells with feral roar. "Yes…..Kill them. Kill them all." Says a dark voice in Naruto's mind. Naruto's face looked confused for a second but quickly turned back into anger and malice.

The ice ninja encases the kunai in his hand in a thick coating of ice, 'I didn't want to kill anyone but I can't let you live your too much of a danger to Zabuza-sama's dream…. Sorry Naruto', the ice ninja thought with a tear falling down his face.

Naruto starts to charge on all fours at the mirror the ice ninja comes out of but it is cut off with a sudden cut on his leg, then another on his arm, then another one on his chest and so on. The ice ninja start to go to mirror to mirror at a high speed pace as she start to cut Naruto in every direction. Soon Naruto has over a dozen cuts on his body and he falls over with a thud! on the concrete. Naruto reach out for the ice ninja's reflection but his vision grew dark and was sent to the world of the brink of death.

xXx-_In Naruto's Mindscape_-xXx

Naruto was in complete darkness. His body was slowly falling deeper into the darkness. 'So that it huh?', Naruto thinks sadly , ' Hehe I guess asking for a C-rank mission was too much…'. Then a bright light appears above Naruto's body. 'No! I won't let my son die! Not now!', said a mysterious, somewhat familiar female voice. Suddenly five rows of chains wrapped around Naruto's body and pull him into the light.

Chapter 1 END

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

Kage Bunshin no Justu(Art of the Shadow Doppelgänger): Similar to the Bunshin no Justu(Clone Technique), this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows.

Bunshin Daibakuha(Clone Great Explosion): This technique is used to create a shadow clone that can be detonated. The clone looks like a normal shadow clone, which allows the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone.

Mizu Bunshin(Water Clone): Pretty Much the same thing as the Kage Bunshin no Justu(Art of the Shadow Doppelgänger) but its with water and it doesn't have the charkra distribution property.

SammyV5: Naruto dont go to the light! lol anyways hope u liked it and if u did chapter will be better. sorry if its too short like i said 1st fan-fic

cya around, SammyV5


	2. Bad News

Damnit! F U LAPTOP!

yea so uh i was looking for chapter 2 and its like not on my laptop and i dont have a back up copy so i have to start over -.-

srry guys i hope this doesnt change ur opion about me lol

btw i edited chapter 1 abit. nothing major but if u want to check it out it would be appreciated.

k cya later, SammyV5


	3. F U REPORT CARDS TT

*sigh* im srry guys... i no its been awhile since chapter 1 but everytime i try to type the next 1 something always comes up...like now for instance.

report cards came in yesterday and yea it was bad lol C, C, C, D, D, D, B. so yea my mom took away my damn laptop so it might take longer for me to make new chapters but dont worry i made to sure put what i have on a flash drive so when i get a chance on the computer i will type.

I WILL post chapter 2 before November ends. Trust me i know the feeling when a author takes forever to update a story and i dont wanna be 1 of those.

so be on the look out for chapter 2, and dont worry ill get my laptop if i get better grades this marking period, progress reports are coming out soon anyways so yea plz dont forget me people i still live lol

oh and 1 more thing. i wanna thank naruhinasakufan1 for giving me thee motivation to right this story in the first place. without him well u wouldnt be here would u lol. Check out his stories tho i need to warn you, some them are 18+ so yea i warned ya.

k cya later and happy future thanksgiving guys, SammyV5

(oh and if your wondering i typed this on my Ipod lol gotta improvise)


End file.
